The Weirdest Proposal
by En Parodia
Summary: What happens when Sirius decides to help James propose to Lily?


**The Weirdest Proposal**

Just a cute little fic that I wrote up after But I Thought I'd Never Meet You. Nothing serious, just a little two-page scene that was begging to be written. Enjoy!

……………………….

In a particularly leafy tree sitting by a pond, a rustling was heard as two full grown men concealed themselves in the giant boughs.

"I _still_ don't think this is a good idea," Remus Lupin said, his tawny eyes peering down below. His voice was low and soft, but the snort that answered him wasn't as quiet.

"As I can recall," Sirius Black said with dignity (considering that he had to poke his head through several bright green leaves to look at Remus), "I never asked you to come along."

"I just wanted to make sure that when James finds out, he won't kill you." Remus said matter-of-factly.

"For one, dear Moony, I don't intend to be caught. For another, can't you just suck it up and admit that you're curious too?"

"How can I be when I'm not even _sure-"_

"C'mon, you saw the way he looked every time we brought up Lily." Sirius pursued, "Like he'd swallowed something sour."

"It might have been the vast quantity of alcohol that both of you were consuming at the time," suggested Remus dryly.

"Shh! I hear something!" Sirius hissed, looking down below intently. Sure enough, a man with unruly black hair with an expression on his face as if he had just swallowed one of the many green frogs leaping around the pondside was leading a beautiful redhead by the hand. They came to a halt just beneath the tree where James Potter's friends were hidden (though not to his knowledge) and so, it was possible for both Remus and an over-eager Sirius to hear every word that they said to each other.

"That was a wonderful lunch, James. Thank you." Lily Evans said, gently brushing a strand of bright red hair from her brilliant green eyes. There was a gentle wind, swaying the lily pads in the pond. The water was filled with little ripples and the frogs hopped around jovially. It was a beautiful day.

"Er…you're welcome." James said with a frozen sort of smile on his face. He looked like he had suddenly locked up, staring there into Lily's eyes with that uneasy grin on his features.

"Oh come ON!" whispered Sirius, "Don't get _nervous_." As he watched from above, James didn't move a muscle. He sighed and muttered, "The things I do for my friends." He then plucked an acorn from the tree and with a well-aimed shot, pitched it down at James, hitting him directly on the crown of his head. And hard.

"Hitting them with _nuts_?" Remus muttered, "You call that being a—" He was interrupted, however, by a howl from down below.

"Bloody!" James cut off abruptly though when Lily started, though he glared at the tree murderously for a moment. He rubbed his head tenderly, only serving to mess up his dark hair further. Lily put a hand over her mouth and seemed to be trying not to laugh.

"Are you alright?" She asked, once the urge was under control.

"Yeah," James said sourly, but removed his gaze from the tree. The instant that he did, however, his face acquired that funny expression again—an expression that Sirius knew all to well meant that he was terrified. Lily, however, didn't know this quite yet.

"Are you alright?" She sounded so concerned that Sirius nearly had to stuff a fist down his throat in order to keep from laughing. James's expression didn't change. Sirius looked at Remus pleadingly.

"Don't you dare do anything, Padfoot!" hissed Remus threateningly. But as they both returned their attention to the scene, they saw that James was just standing there like a fish out of water, gaping hopelessly at Lily. As Sirius continued to watch, his eyes moved to the several green frogs that were enjoying the wet, marshy environment due to recent rains fallen. A smirk curled over his features.

"Padfoot…" But Remus knew that his friend was too far gone now.

"Will…will…w-will…" They both heard James floundering. Lily was looking on in mild confusion. After all, James was usually so glib (a little too glib sometimes). Sirius sighed and pulled out his wand. He murmured a few words under his breath and aimed it at one of the frogs nearest Lily's foot.

"What did you do?" groaned Remus.

"_Will you marry me?_" Came the voice, croaking and odd-sounding. Sirius and Remus both watched as Lily looked in bewilderment at the slimy amphibian by her feet. Her green eyes slowly traveled to James, who had the sense to bring out the ring now that the question was uttered (though not by his own mouth). Everything was completely still for a moment and then, the corners of Lily's mouth twitched.

"That was the weirdest proposal in the world," she laughed suddenly, "but it only figures with you."

James conjured up a rakish grin, starting to look normal again. It was about time, Sirius thought wryly. He clearly didn't know where in the bloody heck the frog had come from, but he looked ready to kiss it.

"Do I say yes to the frog or to you?" Lily asked finally, a full-fledged smile blossoming on her features. James barely had time to slide the ring on her hand before he whooped loudly, swinging her around in exuberant circles. Sirius, meanwhile, turned a smug face to Remus.

"Told you we wouldn't get caught." He bragged. And with that, Remus casually shoved his friend from the branch.


End file.
